Pequeñas Grandes Sorpresas
by valenti43
Summary: Tres años han pasado y aunque están separados cada uno recuerda al otro y con un lazo que los ata de por vida... KagomexInuyasha contiene lemmon leve


**Pequeñas grandes sorpresas.**

*****Época Antigua*****

A Inuyasha no le gustaba pensar que era una persona débil, (bueno seguramente a nadie le gusta pensar eso), pero Kagome… Kagome eran sin duda su debilidad y el hecho de que ella no estuviera a su lado lo mataba. Habían transcurrido tres años sin saber de ella desde que el pozo devorador de huesos se cerró. La vida de Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente, aún no podía concebir la idea de una vida sin ella, porque el destino se empeñaba en mantenerlos separados y más de la persona más importante en su vida. Si era cierto que a veces la trataba mal o decía cosas que la herían pero el no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos, desde que su madre murió el quedo completamente solo, enfrentándose a un mundo que le veía de manera por ser producto de un amor totalmente prohibido pero un amor al fin y al cabo.

No conoció a su padre pero sabía quién era; pues su madre Izayoi su había encargado de contarle quién y como había sido su progenitor. En sus ojos color ámbar se notaba la tristeza que cargaba, no solo había perdido a su padre, madre, a la primer mujer que amó sino que ahora se enfrentaba al dolor de haber perdido ala mujer que amaba a SU mujer, porque lo era, aún recordaba como la había hecha suya después de que ella hubiera secado sus lágrimas de sangre y comprendiera que al igual que él, ella sufría. Por su maldita confusión de no saber a quién querer; la había lastimado y mucho. Aún no comprendía como ella podía seguir a su lado cuando sabía el daño que él le hacía porque en ese entonces solo tenías ojos para Kikyo. Pero aún así no podía dejarla ir ni mucho menos pedirle que lo dejara.

Ahora se encontraba solo, meditaba todo lo que había pasado, ahora que Kagome no estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ella desde el día en que el demonio mujer-ciempiés, la llevo hasta el árbol sagrado en el cual estaba él sellado. Desde ese día quedó prendado de su belleza, de esos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban incrédulamente por haberla confundido con alguien más. Pero tres años habían pasado y ese era su castigo por haberla lastimado tanto. Y en el transcurso de ese tiempo observaba como sus amigos seguían con sus vidas y aunque era feliz por ellos, él seguía estando solo.

*****Época Actual*****

Kagome se apartó un mechón de la cara y resopló, en un intento de refrescarse la frente. Desde hacía unos días, el calor era insoportable. Veía con asombro como ciertos mocosos jugaban sin siquiera afectarle la ola de calor que se presentaba y que duraría una semana o eso dijeron en el reporte del tiempo. Así que no daba crédito como esos diablillos se divertían de lo lindo. Como era su turno para cuidarlos los llamo para saber si querían algo de beber pero ni caso le hicieron, cada uno jugaba por separado cosa que le extrañó porque desde que los conocía siempre jugaban juntos, sin embargo en ese momento cada uno estaba en su propio juego, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios rosa al pensar en el padre de estos endemoniados pues conocía su mal genio y lo imperactivo que es, rasgos que de seguro heredaron sus hijos. Su mirada se volvió triste y sombría al recordar que se había enamorado de él en cuento lo conoció, le amaba y estaba claro que aún le amaba, sería una tonta si no lo hiciera pero ya habían pasado tres largos años desde la última vez que le vio. Más en su corazón guardaba la Fe y la Esperanza de que algún día volvería a encontrarse con la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y de paso le dio tres hermosos cachorros, así les llamaba en honor a su padre, el cual se sorprendería muchísimo con la noticia o mas de lo que ella se sorprendió al leer los resultados de las pruebas de sangre que se había realizado por pura casualidad.

*****Flashback*****

-"Kagome… hija, creí que no te veríamos más"- lloró Naomi al abrazar a su hija.

-"Ya estoy bien mamá, todo gracias a Inuyasha que me dio el valor que mas necesitaba"- dijo esta mirando en dirección a él.

Pero en ese momento el pozo fue transportando al Hanyou devuelta a su época sin siquiera poder permitir que la pareja se despidiera. A partir de ese momento todo lo importante para Kagome dejo de serlo pues él ya no estaba ahí, con ella. La vida no podía ser mas injusta, obligándola a una soledad interminable, a un vacio y una fuerte depresión que casi le cuesta sus estudios y parte de su vida social como emocional. Se había encerrado tanto en su pena que ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera el dolor que le causaba a su familia, sin embargo el destino le tenía preparada algo muy diferente y que cambiaria si vida nuevamente.

Era una mañana soleada cuando la miko decidió volver a retomar sus estudios y la poca vida que tenía por ultimátum que le había propinado su encantadora madre, y aunque en un principio Naomi la había apoyado para que se tomara un tiempo prudencial para volver a retomar sus estudios con el tiempo vio que su hija seguía sin reaccionar, por eso tomo medidas. Por su parte si Kagome quería salir del hoyo negro en el que estaba debía hacer lo que su madre le decía.

Por lo tanto Kagome Higurashi iba camino al colegio, encontrándose con sus amigas que a veces dolores de cabeza le daban y en posiciones embarazosas la ponían con sus comentarios, ahora entendía porque a Inuyasha nunca les cayó bien ese trío en particular, pero esta vez seria diferente pues no toleraría que hablaran mal del Hanyou. En esa etapa de su vida no permitiría que él fuera tema de conversación para ellas, porque eso la irritaba en sobre manera, últimamente tenía un genio de pocas pulgas.

-"Konichiwa Kagome"- dijo muy emocionada Eri al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

-"Ah… Konichiwa Eri, Ayumi Y Yuka… ¿Cómo han estado?"- pregunto sin mucho animo de verlas.

-"Al menos mucho mejor ahora que veo que sigues con vida"- contesto Yuka algo preocupada pues creía que Inuyasha le había hecho algo malo a su amiga, pues esta no se dejaba ver por nadie.

-"¡YUKA!"- gritaron las otras dos al ver como el semblante oscura de su amiga.

-"Y dime Kagome… ¿Estas preparada para los exámenes de la próxima semana?"- quiso saber esta para saber si podría ayudarla a estudiar y también para cambiar un poco el tema.

-"Sí, Ayumi… solo me faltan algunas cosas pero ya casi estoy al corriente".

-"Oye Kagome"- dijo de pronto Yuka.

-"¿Uh?".

-"¿Qué ha pasado con tu novio?, que no lo hemos vuelto a ver".

-"¡YUKA!"- volvieron a gritar sus otras dos amigas.

-"Ya para con las preguntas hacia Kagome, quieres"- respondió una muy enojada Eri.

-"Yo solo decía"- dijio una apenada Yuka.

-"Descuida"- respondió Kagome- "Inuyasha y yo nos estamos dando un tiempo (por así decirlo, pensó la chica) en lo que arreglamos como seguir viéndonos.

-"¿Pero sigues en contacto con él?"- esta vez lo dijo Eri.

Kagome no respondió porque en ese mismo instante ya habían llegado al colegio, pues ni ella misma sabia que pasaría entre ellos dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Su primera clase era matemáticas, luego algo de historia, ingles, sociales y ciencias para finalizar con la clase de deportes, donde un repentino mareo seguido de un desmayo tras haber trotado 5 vueltas a la cancha de atletismo. Despertó poco después en la enfermería donde pregunto como había llegado ahí o porque estaba en ese lugar pues al parecer no recordaba el desmayo que había sufrido.

-"Tus compañeros de clase te trajeron luego de que te desvanecieras en la clase de deporte".- pero Kagome ya no ponía atención pues nuevamente sentía un mareo y eso se lo abducía al no comer y dormir bien desde Inuyasha se había marchado o mas bien la habían separado de ella. La enfermera seguía hablando y fue lo ultimo que dijo le helo la sangre.

-"Disculpe como dijo"- manifestó la chica.

-"Dije que cualquiera diría que estas embarazada"- le espeto la enfermera.

Esto ultimo fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y sacado todo el aire así como una descarga eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal, la palabra "embarazo" le llego de pronto pues si recordaba muy bien su primera y única vez había sido con cierto Hanyou y no habían tomado precaución, pero de que tipo si en ese tiempo no existían los preservativos aunque la abstinencia era un método anticonceptivo muy efectivo si no quería tener hijos. Sin decir nada se levanto y salió rápido de ese lugar para poder confirmar sus sospechas.

*****Fin Del Flashback*****

Pero unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y su vista se dirigió al mayor de sus tres hijos.

-"Dime que sucede Inumaru".

-"Es que Naiza-chan no me quiere devolver uno de mis juguetes" – dijo el pequeño.

-"No es cierto mamá, Inumaru-aniki esta mintiendo"- se defendió la pequeña.

Y todo esto se les unió el menor de los tres, alegando que si era verdad, pero la niña al no tener apoyo comenzó a llorar por lo que su madre la tomo en sus brazos para susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien. Se puso en pie con la niña tomada del cuello y camino hacia la casa, no sin antes decirle a aquellos dos minis-hanyous que la siguieran o se las verían con ella, estos sin dudarlos la siguieron dentro y como estaban muy sucios los mando a bañarse antes de ir a la cama.

Tanto tiempo había estado en sus recuerdos que ya había caído la noche, un rato más tarde los cachorros estaban listos para ir a la cama, no hubieron quejas ya que después de comer y con su pancita llenar el sueño pudo mas que ellos, su cama era mas grande del lo normal porque cuando supo de su embarazo su cama individual se transformo en una matrimonial, así podría dormir con ellos. En ese momento su madre pasaba por su cuarto como de costumbre para darles las buenas noches a los pequeños y al entrar observo como su hija miraba con nostalgia a sus hijos.

Naomi sabia que su hija no superaba del todo el haber perdido a Inuyasha, se acerco despacio y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, basándola en la cabeza.

-"Hay Kagome, lo que daría porque fueras plenamente feliz".

-"Mamá… lo sería si él estuviera aquí, conmigo, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos"- dijo esta llorando suavecito para no despertar a ese trío tan singular.

-"Si pudiera hacer algo para que ya no llores Kagome… no creas que no me he dado cuenta como lloras cada vez que contemplas a tus hijos".

Sorprendida pues la miko creyó que nadie lo había notado pero no al parecer se había equivocado pues a una madre no se le podía engañar.

-"Seria lo mismo se estuviera en el Sengoku, ustedes no estarían ahí conmigo"- volvió a llorar.

-"Hay Kagome"- su madre la abrazo más fuerte como si de esa forma pudiera traspasar algo del dolor que sentía su hija a ella misma y alivianarle un poco carga. Un rato después Naomi abandonó la habitación no sin antes desearle una feliz noche, ya sola y en compañía de la luna Kagome volvió a sus recuerdos.

*****Flashback*****

Llego a su casa mas rápido de lo que había pensado y como no había nadie, se cambio de ropa para volver a salir, con dirección a un laboratorio donde confirmaría su sospecha. Una vez pedir cita y comentarle al medico sus razones este no se hizo esperar y mando hacerle unos exámenes de sangre para confirmarlo. Una hora después la enfermera le avisaba que ya el doctor tenía los resultados.

De repente todo había cambiado, una diminuta vida crecía dentro de ella, y al fin la vida de alguna forma la compensaba por haberle quitado al padre de la creatura. Nunca se imagino ser madre pero desde que el bebé existía no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Cuando llego a su casa y sin muchos rodeos le comunico a familia que un nuevo miembro venía en camino, sin embargo esa noticia en lugar de decepcionarlos se alegraron mucho, madre e hija se abrazaron.

El embarazo transcurrió normalmente, sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho pero le desearon lo mejor y Hojo bueno él ya se había dado por vencido, no por el embarazo de la chica sino porque ella ya había hablado claro con él, al día siguiente de saber sobre su bebé. Pero tamaña fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en la ecografía mostraba no uno sino tres lindos y maravillosos cachorros como les había nombrado dado la naturaleza de su padre. Mientras su embarazo se desarrollaba, llegaron los antojos, nauseas matutinas, pies hinchados, cambios de humor, hormonas alteradas, pechos grandes y pesados. Cuando sintió los primeros movimientos de los bebés fue consiente de que de verdad todo eso estaba pasando y por la forma en que se movían saldrían con el carácter de su progenitor.

-"Sigo sin creer que todo este pasando"- dijo para si misma, mientras acariciaba su ya abultado vientre de tan solo siete meses y medio, solo esperaba llegar a los ocho meses para que los bebés estuvieran bien desarrollados pero como eran tres el tiempo de espera para una embarazada era menos. Pero ellos no parecían querer esperar tanto y decidieron que ya era hora de venir al mundo, Kagome estaba en clases de matemáticas cuando los dolores que sintió esta mañana y parte de la tarde se incrementaran a tal punto de ya no contenerse mas y soltó un desgarrador grito que helo la sangre a mas de uno de sus compañeros que voltearon a ver atónitos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hojo y sus amigas se acercaron para preguntarle que le sucedía pero esta al levantarse de su asiento observaron con horror como un extraño líquido bajaba por sus piernas y como estas no la sostuvieron mas e iba a dar contra el suelo de no ser por que Hojo la sostuvo para luego pedirle a las amigas de Kagome que llamaran a emergencias.

-"Los bebés"- fue lo único que la chica dijo para indicar que ya venían.

Esos pequeños se hicieron sentir en el salón de clases, rápidamente Yuka tomo su celular para llamar a emergencias y pedir una ambulancia para una amiga que estaba por dar a luz. Por otro lado Eri llamo a la madre de Kagome explicándole la situación y que iban para el hospital más cercano. La miko aun estaba en brazos de su amigo y gritaba un sin numero de palabrotas hacia la persona que la había dejado embarazada, cuando la ambulancia llego Hojo seguía con la chica en brazos, los paramédicos llegaron y rápidamente la subieron a la camilla pues como era un embarazo múltiple no se podía esperar mas o de lo contrario tanto la madre como los bebés podrían correr peligro.

Una contracción llego en ese momento haciendo que Kagome sofocara los alaridos que amenazaban con salir por su garganta, cuando llegaron al hospital, su familia ya esperaba por ella y sin mas la joven fue trasladada para ser intervenida pues al tener un embarazo múltiple era casi posible que los tuviera de forma natural, su madre estuvo con ella en todo el proceso, aun con mucho dolor entro al quirófano y después ya no sintió mas dolor, al parecer la anestesia aplicada surtía efecto. El primer bebé salió a eso de las 6:45 de la noche, se trataba de un varón, a los tres minutos dio a luz a una bella niña y dos minutos después nació otro varón.

Los bebés aunque bajos de peso pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse en el hospital así que dentro de unas horas mas tarde se podían ir a su casa, tres horas después Kagome conoce a sus tres hijos los cuales debía amantar. Con ayuda de su madre la chica coloca a su primer bebé en el pecho derecho, sintió un pequeño pinchonazo de dolor cuando su hijo comenzó a succionar. Su madre al la cara de su hija decidió hablarle para que ella se distrajera un poco.

-"Kagome, como los llamaras"- dijo Naomi enternecida de tener a su nieta en brazos, antes de ponérsela a su hija en el otro seno puesta que la beba reclamara a todo pulmón por su alimento.

-"Inumaru"- dijo la chica al tiempo que lo besaba en la cabeza antes de que su madre colocara a la niña en su pecho izquierdo.

-"Y a esta preciosa… ¿Cuál será su nombre?".

-"Se llamara Naiza".

-"¿Porqué ese nombre?"- quiso saber su madre.

-"Es la mezcla perfecta de tu nombre con el de la madre de Inuyasha"- su madre quería llorar de la emoción pero se contuvo y colocaba a la niña del lado izquierdo para que se alimentará.

-"¿Y al pequeñín que aun duerme?"- pregunto otra vez su madre.

-"Le llamare Tashiro"- miraba con adoración a su tercer hijo que aun dormía plácidamente. Una vez que estuvieron llenos el doctor pasó para darle el alta a Kagome y sus hijos que asombrosamente también podían irse a casa esa misma noche de luna nueva.

Una vez en casa y al amanecer sus hijos cambiaron, demostrando así quien era el padre de los pequeños, con sus orejitas de perro y sus ojos color dorados características de la familia paterna del Hanyou, pero su hija había cambiado el color de su cabello azabache a uno platinado mientras que sus hermanos seguían siendo azabaches como el color de su madre. Al principio fue complicado adaptarse a la nueva situación pero con el tiempo todo se fue normalizando pero no así el dolor de su corazón, pues aun faltaba él.

*****Fin Del Flashback*****

El sueño la estaba venciendo así que se acurruco junto con sus hijos que pronto cumplirían tres años de edad y se dejo caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Época Antigua**

Un malhumorado Hanyou caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo alguno pero aunque no lo quisiera siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, debajo de las ramas del Goshinboku, justo donde conoció a su querida Kagome. Se sentó en una de sus ramas y así dejar el mal rato que sufrió por una broma del pequeño zorrito. Viendo hacia el cielo, contempló por largo rato las estrellas que estaban mas lindas que nunca pero que al mismo tiempo habían dejado de importarle, ya que sin ella, verlas no era lo mismo. Sin embargo esa noche le parecía una que el recordaba muy bien y esperaba con todo su corazón poder repetirla el resto de su vida.

*****Flashback*****

Una semana antes del enfrentamiento definitivo con Naraku, Inuyasha llevo a Kagome para persuadirla por segunda vez de que regresara y se quedara en su época, que el solo se encargaría de matar a Naraku y aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta de la joven, podía sentir un miedo tremendo de perderla, así como había perdido a Kikyo, aun se sentía mal por no cumplir con su promesa de mantenerla a salvo, de protegerla, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, Kagome no correría con la misma suerte de la sacerdotisa, no lo iba a permitir. Por eso se empeñaba tanto en que ella regresara a su época y aun asi no quería que se fuera, vaya dilema.

-"Ya te dije que no me pienso ir"- dijo una muy molesta chica.

-"No seas tonta y hazme caso"- seguía diciendo el Hanyou.

-"¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en que me vaya Inuyasha?" quiso saber la miko.

-"Es que acaso no te das cuenta, no quiero perderte"- lo había dicho, se había tragado su orgullo para poder confesar lo que sentía en su corazón, algo que enterneció y suavizo la mirada escrutadora de la miko.

Después de la muerte de Kikyo, el chico medio-demonio se había alejado emocionalmente de ella, porque si tenia que volver a pasar por eso no lo soportaría, el dolor le martillaría todo el cuerpo con fuerza suficiente para inutilizarlo. Él se había protegido para evitar un dolor así. Había mantenido la distancia, y no se había atrevido a admitir cuanto le importaba. No volvería a permitirse pensar en la palabra AMOR, porque saber que la había amado y la había perdido, lo destrozaría por completo. Kagome lo miraba intensamente pues Inuyasha parecía tener un debate mental consigo mismo.

-"¿Qué vas hacer al respecto, idiota?"- fue lo único que dijo frustrado por no saber que mas decir. Kagome lo miro sorprendida. El Hanyou tenia su orgullo descomunal, orgullo que a su vez no le permitía ser más sincero pero tenia que hacerlo si quería que ella permaneciera a su lado. No concebía la idea de perderla por su propia estupidez.

-"Te necesito tanto… yo…"- la rodeo con sus brazos y la sujeto con fuerza, sospechaba que nunca podría abrazarla lo suficiente como para satisfacer su necesidad de ella. Kagome le devolvió el abrazo.

-"No quiero perderte" – exclamo él, sintiendo una punzada de pánico.

-"¿Qué?".

-"No me dejes nunca Kagome".

-"No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Inuyasha"- dijo ella, su voz se suavizo y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca había amado a nadie con tanta intensidad ni siquiera cuando Kikyo vivía y eso que fue su primer amor.

-"Estoy tan cansado"- le confeso Inuyasha- "cansado de luchar contra lo que siento. Cansado de negarme a mi mismo. Cansado de fingir que todo esta bien en mi vida…"

-"Pero y Kikyo"- quiso saber la miko del futuro.

-"La amé, y una parte de mí siempre lo hará. Pero ella forma parte de mi pasado y tú eres mi futuro, quiero amarte durante todos los días de mi vida. Quiero que tengamos muchos cachorritos, ser feliz, envejecer a tu lado. Te amo Kagome, mucho más de lo que soy capaz de decir con palabras".

Las últimas dudas y temores que la chica se desvanecieron con esa confesión por parte del Hanyou y este se inclino hacia ella, poso sus labios encima de los de la miko quien instintivamente le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se aferro a él. Apenas espero la presión de los labios de Inuyasha para abrirse. Y lo que siguió… se pregunto como era posible que el ritmo que la exploración a que la sometió pudiera afectarla de esa manera ¿Cómo era posible que el ritmo palpitante de la lengua encontrara un espasmo igual entre sus piernas? ¿Cuándo había adquirido autonomía su pelvis para ondular contra la de él y deleitarse con la dolorosa presión de la erección que experimentaba?

-"¡Demonios!"- exclamo, apartándose y soltándola.

-"¿Qué sucede, porque te detuviste?"- pregunto.

-"¡Esto es una locura! Mejor da media vuelta y regresa a la cabaña de Kaede.

-"¿Porqué? ¿A que le tienes miedo?.

-"A mi"- respondió inseguro.

-"Yo no"- se atrevió a tocarlo otra vez- "Confío en ti"

-"No confíes en mí, no ahora que no puedo pensar con claridad y lo único que quiero en este momento es poseerte".

Ante esta declaración Kagome obtuvo el animo que necesito para continuar por un camino y a tan alejado de su habitual timidez que se preguntó de donde había sacado el valor para emprenderlo.

-"Kagome, si fueras una décima parte de inteligente de lo que te gustaría creer, te largarías de aquí a todo velocidad".

-"Lo haré en cuanto me digas que no quieres volver a besarme".

-"No quiero volver a besarte".

-"¿De verdad?"- se acerco hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron y lo miró. Y espero.

-"¡Maldita seas! Kagome".

-"Sí"- susurró con los labios sobre los de él- "Maldíceme".

La tomó en brazos. Le embistió el cuerpo con una fuerza poderosa, implacable y primitiva. Pero su boca… su boca la sedujo con refinado talento.

-"Me vuelves loco"- gruño mientras la acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja con la punta de la lengua, para luego morderla con sus colmillos haciendo que ella gimiera. Volvió a besarla, el modo en que movía sus labios sobre su boca lo hacia perder la cabeza. Ella sintió como él le levantaba la pequeña falda de su uniforme y como colocaba las manos sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos y luego en la de su trasero.

Inuyasha soltó otra palabrota y hundió la boca en la de ella otra vez introduciéndole la lengua. Le deslizo las manos bajo la falda y la abrazo.

-"Te deseo"- le murmuro contra sus labios- "Quiero quitarte esta falda y tomarte aquí mismo, ahora".

Aquella invitación sexual derritió a Kagome por dentro y por fuera. Los pechos se le volvieron pesados y ardientes, y sintió una creciente humedad entres sus piernas. Inuyasha hundió la lengua con más fuerza dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que le separaba las braguitas con los dedos y encontraba en medio su rincón mas sensible y delicado, deslizo uno de sus dedos en su interior y ella se colgó de él, estremecida. Una oleada de placer la atravesó por dentro. Lo deseaba, nunca había sentido un deseo igual.

-"¿Qué estamos haciendo?- susurro Kagome.

-"No lo suficiente"- murmuro él mientras la empujaba suavemente y la colocó contra el tronco del Goshinboku y volvió a besarla. Con su boca, sus manos, su calor. Él le saco la falda por la cabeza y le bajo las bragas, buscando de inmediato y hallando su suave y húmeda feminidad.

Inuyasha se la estaba comiendo a besos, y lo salvaje de su deseo la dejo sin respiración, el Hanyou se llevó la mano la Hakama y ella lo ayudo a quitarse el Obi. Cuando Kagome introdujo la mano dentro en busca de su erección, él soltó un gemido cuyo sonido resonó dentro de su boca.

-"Maldita sea, debería esperar, pero no puedo"- susurró y antes de que Kagome pudiera parpadear, la levantó contra el tronco del Goshinboku y la penetró de una forma rápida y certera pues sabia que si lo hacia despacio le dolería más, la miko soltó un gemido al notar la invasión de semejante tamaño. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió como si se estuviera quemando. La joven abrió despacio los ojos, tenia la respiración entre cortada mientras trataba de ajustarse a su tamaño.

Inuyasha gimió y permitió que ella se hundiera más en su interior. Luego la besó de un modo que supo aunar el deseo carnal y la ternura. Motivado por su apetito pagano, se movió dentro de Kagome, la oyó pronunciar su nombre con voz agónica, la tensión en su interior creció al ritmo marcado por él. La joven sentía como el Hanyou entraba y salía de su cuerpo, llevándola a una ascensión si igual, cada vez mas rápido, se sentía sensual, salvaje, insaciable. Kagome, próxima al orgasmo, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, se unió a él, balanceándose tanto como podía, tomando todo lo que él podía darle, ofreciéndose y absorbiéndolo más y más, profundamente.

Clavó los dedos en sus hombros cuando sintió unos colmillos introduciéndose en su piel desnuda mas específicamente entre la base del cuello y el hombre, esa mordida hizo que se excitara aun mas mientras que él seguía guiándola a escalar ese ultimo peldaño hacia la liberación. Abrió los ojos y lo miró mientras volvía a besarla, él acaricio sus labios con la lengua, atrapó su aliento y le dio el suyo. Ella lo sintió y se dejó levar en la cresta de esa ola de éxtasis, unida a él, que apagaba sus gritos con la boca.

Antes de que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse, él se clavó en su interior, se puso rígido y alcanzo la cima de su placer dejando que su semilla fluyera con libertad dentro de ella, caliente y robusta al tiempo de acompañarla en el largo y dulce descenso de ese paraíso. Lo que Kagome no sabía era que el Hanyou la había propinado su marca de amor, de la posesión, de pertenecer… a él, solo y exclusivamente a él.

*****Fin Del Flashback*****

Inuyasha seguía subido en la rama del Goshinboku cuando fue sorprendido por la llegada de su medio hermano.

-"¡Te vez tan patético!"- le dijo en tono frio.

-"Kisama… porque no te largas y ya"- le espeto un muy irritado Hanyou.

-"Como si me gustara ver la cara de estúpido que pones cada vez que estas solo".

-"Temeee….porque no te largas de aquí"- dijo furioso el Hanyou.

-"Tu no me das ordenes"- le dijo Sesshomaru con odio.

-"No se porque vienes… se supone que tu odias a los humanos".

Sesshomaru no contesto, solo le dio la espalda para marcharse, una vez que el Hanyou dejo de sentir la presencia del Daiyokai, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, volvió a mirar las estrellas para después quedarse dormido en una de las ramas del Goshinboku. Mañana se cumplían tres años exactamente desde que ella se marcho.

**Época Actual**

Hace una semana fue el cumpleaños de sus hijos y aunque celebraron solo con la familia debido a la apariencia de los pequeños. Kagome estaba agotada, aun no entendía como es que esos diablillos siguieran como si nada, definitivamente no quemaban sus energías aun, por eso le gustaba verlos disfrutar, reír, correr, jugar pero sobre todo se apoyaban mutuamente. Ellos eran ajenos al dolor que su madre sentía por no darle lo que ellos querían, aun recordaba la platica que tuvo hace poco con su hijo mayor.

-"¿Por qué no tenemos un papá, mami?" – dijo un niño algo turbado porque aunque apenas iba para tres años estaba muy al tanto de que las familias habían un papá y una mamá.

-"Verás, cariño, a algunos niños les pasa, eso es todo"- no tenia idea de cómo explicarle a su hijo mayor la situación pues aun era muy pequeño para entenderlo.

-"Pero Takeru tiene un papá. Duerme en su casa todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué mis hermanos y yo no podemos tener uno también?"- desde que se había hecho de un amiguito, Inumaru sentía mucha curiosidad por saber es un papá y como seria tener uno.

Kagome había tratado de satisfacer su curiosidad intentando alcanzar un término medio entre la mentira y la revelación completa de una verdad demasiado sórdida y compleja para un niño. Después de eso el pequeño no volvió a preguntar pero aun así se veía la tristeza reflejada en sus ojitos dorados y por más que su madre quisiera quitar esa nube negra que empañaba su tierno corazón.

Tan sumergida esta en sus pensamientos que llego hasta la pequeña casita donde se encuentra el pozo devorador de huesos, ya no le sorprendía estar de frente a ese lugar al que tantas veces había ido con la esperanza de que se volviera abrir. Se dijo así misma que no pasaba nada si bajaba una vez más, y rápidamente había ingresado, bajo las gradas y tocando el pozo con su mano derecha.

-"Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que volví a mi época y el pozo se cerró"- dijo melancólicamente la miko – "Inuyasha deseo tanto verte".

Cerró sus ojos para poder contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero una logro escapar e impactarse en el dorso de su mano que reposaba aun en el pozo.

-"Mamá"… -oyó escuchar que sus hijos la llamaba, pero una ráfaga de viento soplo en su rostro e instintivamente abrió los ojos de golpe para observar como el cielo azul se veía del otro la del pozo, no lo podía creer, al fin el pozo se volvía abrir y ahora que lo estaba se reuniría con él.

-"Kagome"- le llamo su madre quien bajo hasta donde se encontraba su hija, seguída de sus nietos.

-"Mamá"- le respondió Kagome, Naomi al acercarse noto la felicidad que irradiaba su primogénita en ese mismo instante-"Se ha abierto"- fue lo último que dijo para comprender que a pesar de todo, la felicidad de su hija y sus nietos estaban con él, en la época antigua.

Naomi simplemente la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, Kagome por su parte comprendió lo que su madre quería transmitirle en ese momento, sabia que era hora de separarse y continuar con su camino, los niños no comprendían del todo pero observaron a madre e hija despedirse.

**Época Antigua**

Un ya fastidiado Hanyou, aburrido de que las hijas de Miroku y Sango jugaran con sus ojeras.

-"¡Perrito! ¡Perrito!" – decían la gemelas mientras tocaban las orejas del Hanyou

-"Eres como su juguete"- comento Shippo.

-"Hey, haz algo con las gemelas".

-"En las orejas no… niñas"- les dijo el Monge a sus hijas.

-"Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha"- respondió Sango al chico. Pero el aludido olfateo un aroma muy conocido por el en el aire y se puso de pie tomando a las niñas diciéndoles que fueran a molestar a Shippo, sin decir mas salió corriendo rumbo al lugar que conocía de sobra.

Ese olor, claro que conocía ese olor pero no estaba sola al parecer habían otros con ella, en cuestión de segundo estuvo de pie, parado frente al pozo extendiendo una mano para poderla ayudar a salir de ahí.

-"Inuyasha, lo siento… me estabas esperando".

-"Ka-Kagome"- que si la estaba esperando acaso seria broma lo que oía- "Tonta que has estado haciendo".

En ese momento la chica se vio envuelta dentro del los cálidos brazos de se querido Hanyou, al poco tiempo sus amigos llegaron al lugar.

-"Kagome"- dijo Shippo.

-"Kagome-chan"- dijo una Sango muy contenta.

-"Ha pasado tiempo, Kagome-sama"- fue el turno del Monge Miroku.

-"¡Miroku-sama!, ¡Sango-chan!, ¡Shippo-chan!"- fue la miko quien hablo esta vez.

He regresado fue lo que pensó la joven casi llorando pero algo hacia falta y al escuchar que la llamaban un frio recorrió su espalda.

-"Mamá, oe mamá, sácanos de aquí"- la voz de su hijo mayor se hizo presente.

Por Kami-sama, como demonios se había olvidado de su hijos, sonrió nerviosamente y acercándose al pozo para decirles que enseguida los sacarían, así que se volvió para ver a Inuyasha pero este estaba paralizado, había escuchado bien o sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, Mamá esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Kagome era madre no de uno sino de tres pequeños, y sabia de antemano que eso era cosa suya y de nadie mas. Lo sabia por el olor que desprendían eso tres. Justo cuando la miko se disponía a sacarlos por su cuenta Inuyasha la detuvo alegando que él lo haría.

Al bajar al pozo se encontró con tres criaturas muy parecidas entre si pero a la vez diferentes debido al color de su cabello, los minis-hanyous le tuvieron miedo al principio pero con verlo mas de cerca vieron que era muy parecido a ellos. Inumaru fue el primero en reaccionar pues sintió que por fin su deseo de cumpleaños se cumpliría al fin.

-"Tienen que sujetarse con fuerza"- articulo el joven con ternura en su voz. Los tres se sujetaron del chico-perro, que a su vez los abrazó fuertemente, dio un salto, saliendo del pozo en cuestión de segundos. Para sorpresa de los presentes, los pequeños corrieron para abrazar a su madre que les sonreía con ternura.

-"Mamá"- pregunto Inumaru.

-"Dime"- contesto esta.

-"¿Acaso es él?"- volvió a preguntar el pequeño, con cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojitos dorados.

-"Sí"- fue lo único que Kagome pudo articular ya que la felicidad la dejaba sin palabras.

Sus hermanos no entendían a que venia esa pequeña conversación entre madre e hijo, pero cuando iban a preguntarle a su hermano, lo vieron girarse y caminar en dirección de Inuyasha, este solo se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño, pues intuía que algo quería decir.

-"Hola p-papá".

Es posible que su voz hubiera sonado insegura al principio pero no había forma de confundir sus palabras ni el efecto que tubo en cierto Hanyou así como la sorpresa de los demás inclusive de sus otros dos hijos quienes fijaron sus ojos en su madre mientras ella asentía con la cabeza confirmando lo que había dicho su hermano.

-"¿Cómo sabes que yo soy tu padre?" pregunto emocionado-"¿Acaso tu madre te lo dijo".

-"No. Pero me aseguro que lo reconocería cuando lo viera y que él también lo haría, aunque no supiera de nosotros, pero me hizo prometer que seria paciente y esperaría porque había algo que no nos dejaba estar contigo"- dijo el niño con sus ojitos nublados por lágrimas que querían salir.

-"Entonces ¿crees que lo has encontrado?"- esa pregunta sorprendió al niño y a su hermanos que ahora se habían acercado.

-"Eso creo y espero que sea así o de lo contrario estaré en problemas".

-"¿Piensas que soy yo?"

El niño se mordió el labio inferior y miro para otro sitio. Inuyasha miro su carita llena de consternación y miedo.

-"Cachorro, puedes decírmelo, porque si lo que esperas tu y tus hermanos es que yo sea su padre, entonces estas en lo correcto"

Al decir aquello inmediatamente Inumaru, Naiza y Tashiro, saltaron a sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojitos dorados y sin poderlas contener más rodaron por sus mejillas. Al fin estaban con su padre.

-"Siento mucho no haber podido estar con ustedes pero eso va a cambiar, ya no me voy a separar ahora que se que existen"- dijo este mirando a Kagome.

"y mamá" - pregunto Naiza

-"¡Oh! Claro…"- la miro- "Desde luego mamá forma parte del paquete".

Kagome estaba observando con emoción toda la escena y no sabia si reír o llorar al mismo tiempo pero lo hacia en silencio por que no quería que nada estropeara el momento.

-"Papá"- había dicho Tashiro, orgulloso y relamiéndose los labios al decir esa palabra- "Nunca había tenido un Papá".

-"Ahora ya lo tienes cachorro y para siempre".

-"Yupiiiiii"- dijo alegremente.

Los tres minis-hanyous brincaban de la emoción, pero como el resto del grupo sabia que la pareja necesitaba hablar de otras cosas en privado le pidieron permiso a Kagome de llevarlos a la aldea para que la conocieran, esta accedió de inmediato diciéndoles a los pequeños que podían ir con ellos pues eran unos amigos muy importantes y que podían confiar en ellos. Dicho eso todos iban rumbo a la aldea. Inuyasha observo a sus hijos marcharse con sus amigos y luego la miro a ella.

-"No creo que diga esto, pero me alegro ver como se alejan ya que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar".

-"¡Cielos! eso sonó algo odioso".

-"Primero, te ves hermosa Kagome, de un modo que resplandeces este lugar"- donde diablos estaba el Inuyasha que ella conocía, que habían hecho con el arrogante, frio, huraño, terco y para nada romántico.

-"Soy feliz", bajo su rostro con timidez- "feliz por estar aquí contigo".

-"Yo también lo soy Kagome"- lo decía mientras la tomaba en brazos- "Y eso que hace mucho no lograba decirlo".

La miko sabia se dio cuenta de, al igual que ella, él había sufrido mucho con la separación pero para Inuyasha fue mas doloroso porque estaba solo, si es cierto que estaba con sus amigos pero no era lo mismo ya ellos eran felices con sus vidas, habían formado su propia familia y aunque él se legraba por ellos, el chico no podía alcanzar completamente la felicidad que deseaba. Mientras que ella no estaba tan sola pues tenia a sus hijos y su familia, eso hizo que su corazón se estrujara pues le había prometido que nunca lo abandonaría, que se quedaría a su lado. Pero ahora seria diferente, se prometió a si misma que nunca mas Inuyasha pasaría por algo así, nunca mas. De pronto sintió como la él tocaba su mejilla para tráela de nuevo a la realidad.

-"Te amo Kagome, no puedo prometerte que seré siempre agradable, porque no lo soy y se que me harás comer polvo cada vez que meta la pata pero no me importa porque te juro que te amaré el resto de mi vida".

-"Sabes que no tienes que decirlo"- dijo Kagome con un nudo en la garganta.

-"No lo haría si no lo sintiera. Te amo no son palabras que suelto con mucha facilidad pero créeme cuando te diga que Te amo y mucho".

-"No es justo"- resoplo la chica- "yo quería ser la primera en decírtelo. Porque yo también te amo con todo mi corazón".

-"Es una pena, pequeña niña tonta" cometo él- "me he adelantado y jamás te permitiré olvidarlo"- dijo mientras la besaba en los labios prometiéndole que habrían mucho mas.

Una lágrima caía por el rostro de la miko pero eran lágrimas de pura felicidad, que desaparecía como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento.

El pozo devorador de huesos se había bloqueado debido a que los sentimientos de Kagome no eran del todo claros pero al desear pasar el resto de su vida con Inuyasha, el pozo volvió a conectar ambas épocas y esta vez para siempre, así que la felicidad de la miko fue completa pues tanto la familia creada por ella y el Hanyou podría visitar la época actual.

*****Fin*****


End file.
